What people do for love
by Lavi-SH
Summary: Rated PG-13 for possible violence in later chapters. What will Rachel do when she finds out her life is in danger and the only way to save herself is by putting her boyfriend at risk?
1. Chapter One

So warm… so comfy…Rachel was in bliss…in her oh so lovely bed.

And then she heard the familiar ringing of her phone, which she'd accidentally left on all night.

"No! Sleep…need… sleep… ugh!"

She sat up and rubbed her bright green eyes. "I _hate_ the morning…"

She got up and made her way through the rubbish tip she called her room, in search of her phone. She retrieved it from under half a cheese sandwich and answered with her usual morning greeting of "ugh!"

"Thanks for that lovely greeting," said her best friend, Kate sarcastically.

"Wuh?"

"It's Saturday, remember? Staying in bed all day is for tomorrow. Right now you need to get up and come shopping with us!"

"Do I have to?" she replied.

"Yes! Of course you do!" I want you outside the train station at twelve o'clock _exactly_."

"Urgh."

"I'll take that as a 'yes, of course I'll be there, I can't wait to see my friends!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. G'bye, then," said Rachel and hung up straight away.

Instead of going into the bathroom, Rachel simply dropped her phone on the floor again and flopped down on her bed, sighing. "Ten more minutes can't hurt."

But her dreams of extra sleep were cut short when her phone started ringing again. "For crying out loud! What now?" she cried, picking up her phone. "What?"

To her dismay, Kate's cheerful voice answered her. "Oh, and Rachel? Don't go back to be for another few minutes. You know what you're like, you'll wake up at three in the afternoon."

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Sure you are. See you soon."

An hour later, Rachel walked into her living room and over to the cabinet in the far side of the room. Her parents were away for the weekend, and her mother had told her about the small amount of money she kept stashed away in the cabinet.

"Use it when your dad's not around, but be _sensible_ with it," she had told her.

Shopping seemed sensible enough.

The train station was only a ten minutes walk away. By the time she got there, all her friends were ready and waiting for her. She spent most of the time in the queue for train tickets talking about her boyfriend, Dani. She didn't seem capable of getting him off her head.

When they got on the train, Rachel noticed four extremely strange looking people. Two of them were identical twins, but the weird thing was that they had long, white dreadlocks, dark sunglasses and silver and white suits. They looked like albinos. The other man was wearing nothing but black, and also had black hair, which was poker-straight and just past his shoulders. The fourth person was a woman with light brown hair and dazzling green eyes. She was wearing black leather trousers and a white top, and was looking right at Rachel with an expression of interest on her face.

Rachel quickly tried to look as though she hadn't noticed this, and began chattering to her friends about how they were going to spend the day.

She got out her phone to look at the time, but instead she found a text message from Dani, reading "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you. XXX" Rachel beamed. He'd made her day. She was so happy she didn't realize the four strange people whispering to eachother and she didn't see one of the twins point at her to his brother, who nodded with an evil grin on his face.

(A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I didn't know whether to write about Harry Potter on the Matrix, so I thought maybe I could do both! So the start is the same as another story about Harry Potter I'm going to start writing soon.)


	2. Chapter Two

Rachel had a long, hard day of spending her mother's money, shopping non-stop, and, of course, talking about Dani. She was sure she saw the four strangers again a few times, but she tried to put it at the back of her mind. It was probably just a coincidence and they liked the same shops as her. What harm could they possibly do? She decided that the best thing to do was to ignore them.

At 6 o' clock, she and her friends decided to call it a day. As she made her way to the train station, she saw them again. They even caught the same train as her and got off it when her and her bunch of chattering friends did.

Dreading the thought of walking home with her heavy shopping bags, she said goodbye to her friends, and made her way down the road. After a while, she glanced behind her, and saw the mysterious group of people walking quite far behind her.

Quickening her pace, she vowed never to walk home again, or at least learn how to drive.

Looking behind her again, she saw that they were catching her up pretty fast. She could even hear the slight murmur that was their conversation, though she couldn't make out the words.

She was at the end of her street, and with a half run she rushed to get to her house. She jumped when she distinctly heard a voice behind her say "Soon, Two, soon."

With a wave of relief, she got to her front door, and went to her pocket to pull out her keys. But she was incapable of doing so, because suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her mouth and a sharp blow to the back of her head.


End file.
